


Thin Walls

by ninetiesnecklace



Category: Poldark (TV 2015), Poldark - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:57:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16145360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninetiesnecklace/pseuds/ninetiesnecklace
Summary: The rooms at The Red Lion are not exactly soundproof. George is trying his best to stay quiet.





	Thin Walls

The floorboards creaked under Ross’ boots as he walked down the corridor in long strides. It was quieter here, on the first floor – the Red Lion’s taproom had been loud and lively but up here only the faint murmur of voices and clinking glasses remained, alongside the dull sounds of the guests behind the doors. Ross breathed out in a huff. His blood was still rushing through him in anger, his pulse elevated. The nerve on George, walking in like he owned the place, looking at him in that way he had… it had taken Ross every bit of his control to not say or do something about George’s unbearable snobbery. Him and his business partners, pouring out of the meeting room like an avalanche of wealth. Taking delight in covertly mocking him, reminding him that Ross was no longer part of it all.

And George. Ross ground his teeth as he relived the way George had looked at him throughout the evening. George knew damn well how to evoke memories of their shared past – a past that Ross had tried to forget more than once. But somehow, George’s open preening and his attention on him sparked all of it anew. Those stolen glances that grazed him, promising anything if he, Ross, would just ask.

 _To hell with you, Warleggan_. Ross felt his anger spark anew, a sharp sensation in his gut. He had tried to mind his own business and keep his composure. But with every passing hour and every new mug of ale Ross’ desire to strip the cocky self-assurance from George grew – along with his preposterous waistcoat and the steamed shirt.

So it was just as well that George had retired to his rooms not long ago. And that he had decided to pay the fine gentleman a visit.

Ross’ jaw locked as he stopped in front of a wooden door emblazoned with the number three. This was it, behind this door George was surely congratulating himself on one of his dirty deals.

 _You don’t need to do this_. But that was the crux of the matter. He had to. Something inside him pulled towards George, for better or worse. Ross inhaled deeply and rapped on the door. The two knocks ricocheted through the corridor and before the sound had ceased the door opened.

Ross’ pulse drummed against his neck. The candlelight from the room barely reached George but he could tell that he was in a state of undress already. He had rid himself of his preposterous overcoat and the white shirtsleeves were rolled up to his elbow, his pale skin shimmering faintly in the dim light of the candles. No neck cloth covered the long neck and Ross couldn’t help but let his eyes stray down to the half-open shirt. The upper two buttons were undone and from under the neckline George’s collar bones peeked out, pointing to the hollow of his throat. Just underneath it Ross could make out his chest before the third button held the shirt together and denied him another look.

George had waited for him. The very fact surged through Ross and made his breath come quicker. George evidently had groomed himself for this moment, for Ross to find him in this particular outfit. And Ross would be lying if he said it didn’t work on him.

A faint smile played around George’s lips and in the fading light Ross wasn’t sure whether they simply looked that rosy or if George had put a touch of colour to them. All he knew was that he wanted to bite down on his lip, push his tongue into his mouth and make him moan. Inadvertently, Ross licked his own lip as he looked into George’s heavy-lidded greyish eyes, and something inside him snapped.

With sudden pressure his right pushed against the door. Two steps to push George back into the room, to grab his collar and hear him gasp out in surprise. Ross’ blood surged in his veins and with a determined move of his heel he kicked the door shut. The sound reverberated dully through the room and in that moment Ross pressed his lips against George’s.

George’s mouth was as soft as he remembered, as eager as he had hoped. The kiss was barely deserving of the name as Ross moved his mouth against George’s lips with force. Pent-up anger and lust rushed through him god, George tasted just like he remembered – lavender, a dash of drink, and something unmistakably him. Ross sucked George’s lip into his mouth and let it glide through his teeth to the sound of the banker’s gasp. George’s hips pressed against Ross, his left sliding into his neck just above the collar of his coat.

George’s left slid into his neck and goose bumps shot down Ross’ back. Between his legs Ross could feel his cock harden. In a calculated move Ross pushed against George and made him move back through the small room until his back hit the wall. George huffed in surprise at the sudden obstacle in his back, their kiss broke. And somehow, _somehow_ George made his position look utterly enticing. His shoulders lined up with the wall, his head rested against it as he looked up towards Ross with parted lips, redder than before, and eyes that were heavy with lust.

It took Ross no time to close the distance between them. With a grunt he put his left on the wall next to George’s face, his right grabbed the cotton hair and the next moment Ross felt George’s erection against his. The banker was rock hard – even two layers of clothing couldn’t deny the fact that he was as aroused as Ross was. He ground his hips into George, felt the pressure, the firm erection teasing his own and moaned deeply.

“Ross,” George gasped, his chest heaving in heavy breaths. His gaze was fixed on Ross as he matched his movements, grinding against him.

Sweat was building on Ross’ temples and under his overcoat but he couldn’t keep his hands from George now. Cornered here between him and the wall was the perfect place for him and judging by George’s movements the banker agreed with him. Little sounds of pleasure stumbled over his red lips and echoed gently through the small room. Ross stared at George as his hands slid under his overcoat and down his back to the swell of his arse. Like schoolboys they were rutting against each other but at the same time it felt so incredibly _good_. His cock tingled with pleasure and George’s hands moved to the front of his breeches. Ross’ breath turned heavier when he felt George’s nimble fingers on his buttons – his cock pressed hard against the fabric and just then, the waistband gave way. Ross moaned and stared at George wildly: his long lashes threw shadows on his face as he looked up at him from an angle that made Ross’ cock twitch. Everything in his gaze made Ross want to grab him and fuck him right here and now – submission and seduction shone in the greyish eyes that seemed to see only him. George’s red lips were parted and shining from their saliva, the cheekbones looked even sharper in the dim candlelight and the way George leaned against the wall with his shirt half-unbuttoned… Ross grunted when George’s hand slid into his breeches, his touch warm and soft. He grabbed George’s hair tighter, pressed his other hand harder against the wall and thrust his hips forward. To finally feel pressure on his cock, George’s elegant fingers wrapped around it tightly… Ross licked his lips in anticipation but his thrust came to nothing; George had pulled back his hand again so that only his fingertips grazed his cock.

 _You bastard_. A shiver ran through Ross at the subdued touch, the sensation but a fraction of what he had expected. Without his doing a frustrated moan stumbled over his lips and his hips moved again but George only offered his fingertips once more. A sly smile curled his lips, his cheeks flush with excitement and Ross felt like knocking the wind out of him for daring to challenge him. His jaw clenched and with a quick move he grabbed both George’s wrists, pulled them up over his head and pinned them against the wall.

“You’re a fucking tease,” Ross hissed and stared at George. In his own ears his voice sounded raw. The first words he directed at George all evening were devoid of pleasantries or professional conduct, right to the very core of their relation. And god, did Ross mean his words when he heard George catch his breath, felt his wrists push against his grip and saw his Adam’s apple jump in his throat before he spoke.

“Because I know you like it.”

Ross’ heart beat heavily as he stared at the banker, close enough to make out the lines around his eyes and see his black pupils almost swallow the blue. Presumption and impudence, brought forth in a tone that Ross hated. George’s voice was quiet and soft, as fleeting as the touch before. Ross ground his teeth. It would’ve been better if he hadn’t spoken at all, letting this… interaction be as mute as it had started, culminating only in a symphony of moans and gasps, hushed so that the other guests wouldn’t hear. But George was right: he did like it, liked it more than he cared to admit. George’s way of keeping him on his toes, of pulling his strings was the salt of their relationship.

With a grunt Ross changed his grip to grab George’s wrist in one hand and the next moment he darted forward to press his lips on the side of the banker’s throat. He felt George’s gasp more than he heard it. The vibrations tingled under his tongue as he licked over his thumping pulse and sucked on the pale skin. The taste of lavender and fresh sweat filled his mouth, and under his grip he could feel George writhe as his hips began to roll against Ross’ in slow, long movements that turned Ross on more than he thought.

George’s head leaned against the wall beneath his pinned-down hands but the rest of his body moved in waves; his chest rose and fell, his stomach brushed against Ross’ and his groin… god, his groin grazed his with every other move as he wound himself in a hundred different directions under the onslaught of Ross’ lips. Ready to offer himself to Ross, to please him and make it worth his while. Ross’ pulse drummed against his neck as his cock hardened further. George was so skilled in this combination of ease and seduction that he could barely remember his anger anymore.

Ross sucked harder at the immaculate skin, determined to leave a bruise. George moaned, louder this time, and a dark smile tugged on Ross’ lips. This wouldn’t be the only sound he’d draw from George, regardless of the thin walls of this establishment. Ross’ free hand grabbed the neckline of George’s half-open shirt and pulled it down. His fingers stroked over the muscled chest and then the fabric exposed George’s left nipple. Hard, of a dull pink, and so very inviting. Ross’ thumb rubbed over it, flicked against it and George’s deep breath rang in his ears. The banker’s back arched into the touch and his hands pushed against Ross’ grip. Ross looked upwards and saw the thin layer of sweat on George’s face, the formerly perfect curl sticking to his forehead and just then, he moved his fingers and pinched George’s nipple.

“Ross,” he gasped out, a sound so deliciously close to a yelp that Ross could barely keep his own moan quiet.

“Shh,” Ross murmured, his lips brushing along the hollow of George’s neck and further to his chest. Ross tasted the lavender again, a hint of salt mixing into it and under his coat he felt his own skin becoming sweaty. His fingers pulled the banker’s shirt further down and with the next move his hot mouth found George’s nipple. Ross swiped his tongue over it quickly, once, twice, and George’s hoarse groan rang like music in his ears. He sucked hard, licking across it again. George’s back arched further, the movement of his body more staccato than before and Ross felt a rush of excitement.

How utterly at his mercy George was right now, writhing under his hands and touch. Ross could tell just how desperate George was to keep his voice down – his simple command had been enough to make George obey. And Ross was determined to make it as difficult for him as possible. He sucked on his nipple, hard, only to pull his mouth away from it the next moment to let his breath gush over it. George’s frame shook, muted sounds came from his throat and Ross saw how his lids fluttered. He dragged his tongue over it with cruel slowness and in response George gave a stifled moan. His eyes were shut now and Ross watched him suck in his lower lip as to mute himself. God, what a sight. Ross’ cock was rock hard and the coat felt heavy on his shoulders but he couldn’t let go of George now. He sucked on his nipple again and when he felt George press his chest against him, he grazed it with his teeth.

This time, George couldn’t stifle his moan. His hands pushed against Ross’ grip, his groin moved forward and their erections slid against each other again, this time with force.

Ross grunted into George’s skin. His right slid down his waist as he pressed himself closer to the banker. He could almost taste George’s goose bumps on his greedy lips and god, the very sensation of pressing George against the brick wall of this anonymous guestroom… for a split second Ross thought of taking him right here, lifting him up and fucking him against the wall until they both spent. His cock pulsated with need and George was pinned down so beautifully under him… but it would be too quick for all his teasing, too fast and messy for Ross to really get even.

A last lick across his nipple, a last wave of George’s body grinding into his and Ross let go of him. George gasped at the sudden loss of touch and his eyes flew open; still his hands remained over his head and pressed against the wall by his own accord. Ross swallowed heavily and felt his cock press against his breeches by the mere sight of George’s obedience. In a quick move he slid his hands under George’s shirt and pushed it upwards, along George’s smooth skin, his slim frame and the muscles that felt firm under Ross’ fingertips before pulling the shirt off of him for good.

George’s curl stuck to his sweaty temple and before Ross could lose himself in the sight of the banker’s chest he grabbed him and made him move over to the bed. Just a quick, determined push and George let himself fall back on the mattress with strange grace. Ross’ eyes were fixed on the way he landed on his back, propped up on his elbows. His clothed legs were spread and Ross could make out the outline of his erection effortlessly. He moved closer and crawled onto the bed, on George’s lap. His knees on either side of him Ross sat down when a quiet grunt escaped him. George’s cock pushed against his in delicious firmness and just before he ground down, he pressed his lips on George’s.

George’s mouth opened in a silent moan as Ross moved against him. Need, desperation – it was all there in the kiss and Ross felt hot all over. His hands grabbed his own coat and pulled it off his shoulders; he could see George’s stomach ripple as he pulled himself up, his fingers at Ross’ waistcoat to pop button after button. Ross pulled off the coat and mere moments after George stripped him of his waistcoat.

Ross didn’t resist. He intensified the kiss and felt George’s tongue rub against his. Ross couldn’t help but moan as his cock pressed hard against George’s erection and just then he felt George’s fingers sneak under his shirt. Warm, soft, and determined they stroked over his stomach and chest, pushing the bothering fabric upwards. The trail he took left a tingling sensation on Ross’ skin and their kiss broke as George pulled off the shirt.

The air felt pleasantly cool on his sweaty skin. Ross’ curls fell into his eyes for a moment and he looked at George under him. The banker’s lips were flush red and parted, his eyes fixed on Ross’ heaving chest with a look of utter desire in his eyes.

Ross leaned forward. But instead of finding George’s expectant lips he grabbed his cotton hair with his right and placed his mouth on the side of George’s throat. The banker moaned, a moan so choked that Ross breathed hard against his skin. George was still aiming to be quiet, on the grounds of his hissed command from minutes before. And Ross liked it.

His tongue licked over George’s hectic pulse, his hand grabbed his hair tighter and with his left Ross stroked casually over George’s hard nipple. He felt his moan more than he heard it and on instinct, Ross tightened his thighs against George’s hips. A shudder ran through George’s body and his hands placed themselves on Ross’ thighs. The heat from his touch burned through Ross’ breeches, teasing his cock even more than the slow thrusting he had taken up; George’s hands slid up and down his thighs in tune with his rocking and Ross let out a pressed sigh of pleasure. A last lick across George’s thumping pulse and Ross leaned against him in a sudden move. The banker fell back onto the mattress, his hands on Ross’ back as he took him with him. Ross gasped and propped himself up on his hands next to George’s shoulders, his hips thrusting forward. George moaned and pushed his hips up to meet the movements Ross couldn’t seem to control – not that he wanted, not now that his cock felt so _good_ against George’s. He leaned down and sucked the hollow of George’s throat, licked along his collarbone and heard George breathe hard under him. George’s hands moved over the swell of his arse and Ross felt his undone breeches slip before the banker grabbed him firmly, his hands following Ross’ thrusts and intensifying them. Ross gasped against George’s salty skin, vaguely aware that the sound was too loud for his own good but god, there wasn’t enough attention in him to care about it.

In an ungainly stir Ross moved down George’s body, biting kisses across his chest and down between his pecs towards his stomach. George groaned and Ross felt his fingertips slide up his spine as he moved down. The sudden tickle of goose bumps made him breath out shakily, the gush of breath hitting the patch of skin below George’s bellybutton. The banker squirmed beautifully under him, his left grabbing Ross’ curls and with sudden curiosity Ross tightened his hands around George’s hips. It only took him a moment to adhere to the wordless command. His lithe body pushed against Ross’ rough fingers in one aimless thrust and just then Ross sensed George’s body tighten, felt the muscles in George’s stomach beginning to quiver with tension and his mouth ran dry. His hand reached out and palmed George through his breeches, his fingers crawling upwards to the buttons over his hard, hot cock. Ross’ scalp tingled when George’s hand tightened in his curls; the banker moaned quietly and he felt his thighs strain in an effort to keep his hips still. Ross breathed heavily against George’s skin – his own cock pressed firmly against his clothing and his fingers almost trembled when he undid the buttons of George’s breeches.

George’s chest moved as if to make up for his restrained hips. Ross pulled away his mouth and popped the last button before pulling down George’s trousers – not as slow as he would liked but he was getting more aroused by the minute. George lifted his hips and for an almost absurd moment Ross could only focus on the fact that the banker was barefoot. Had there been a fraction of doubt about George’s motives, this circumstance would have extinguished it.

Ross’ jaw tightened as he pulled the breeches off George’s skin, letting them fall to the side of the bed. In front of him, George lay spread out; the heaving chest, the trail of barely visible blond hair that lead to narrow hips and a cock that leaked against his stomach already. Ross couldn’t bite back an aroused groan and, almost unconsciously, palmed his own erection before he rid himself of his own breeches. George looked at him from under his lashes and god, the sultry intensity in it hit Ross like a blow to the stomach – seduction, submission and pure lust shimmered in his greyish eyes, fixed on his naked frame.

“Night stand,” George murmured and turned his head. Ross’ eyes followed his and noticed a vial of oil standing next to a candle, the glass reflecting the light. He looked back at the banker under him and a slow smile spread over his face.

“Behave.”

Ross’ voice was little more than a rumble and he could see the impact of it on George’s face immediately. He sucked in his lower lip, cast down his eyes and for a moment it took all of Ross’ willpower not to cut the game short.

Ross reached out and grabbed the vial; the glass felt pleasantly cool against his hot fingers. On impulse he placed the bottom of the vial against George’s chest, dragging the cool glass over his skin and down to his stomach. A shaky moan came from the banker’s lips. The barely contained composure in his voice seemed to seep into Ross and began to take him apart, too – piece by piece, with every goddamn sound George couldn’t control despite his best efforts. Ross bit his lower lip and sat back on his heels, between George’s legs.

“Ross.” George’s voice was but a whisper and without any word from Ross he pulled his legs up, feet resting on the sheet.

 _Fuck_. “George.” Ross couldn’t help himself, the name was out before his mouth could obey him. Ross’ heart drummed a military tattoo, his shaking fingers opened the vial as he couldn’t take his eyes off George spread out in front of him, the way he presented his hole with spread legs and jutted hips. A moment of vulnerability that was rivalled by the utterly seductive look he threw Ross from under his lashes.

Ross’ mouth ran dry and without a second thought he coated his fingers in oil and wrapped his right around his aching cock. The oil felt chilly on his hot skin, making his erection tingle, when the pressure of his hand answered his arousal. And damn, it felt _good_. Ross pressed his lips together to keep himself from moaning yet for a moment he couldn’t tell whether it worked. There was only sensation, a shiver down his spine, the thrusts of his hips into his fist to take the edge off. Just a few more strokes, a few more seconds of the delicious pressure that brought him back his sanity. His chest heaved in heavy breaths, his cock demanded _more_ but Ross knew what he wanted. In a quick move he let go of himself, poured more oil across his fingers and discarded the bottle. Then, he leaned forward on his left and pressed his fingers against the banker’s hole.

Ross pushed his lips against George’s mouth and tasted the moan more than he heard it. George gasped into his mouth, his right grabbed a fistful of his curls and suddenly, Ross couldn’t help but admire George’s stamina. If his own arousal was that demanding, George must be in a state of madness by now. With a grunt Ross kissed him back, if it was deserving of the name. George’s mouth opened and his tongue greedily licked against Ross’, Ross grazed his lips with his teeth as he rubbed his fingertips over George’s tender entrance. So soft, so slick – and so arousingly familiar to his touch.

George’s moans reverberated through Ross, through his body and into his quick fingertips, almost determining the circles Ross drew across his hole. George’s hips began to move against his hand and pressed against his oily fingers in urgency. His eyes were closed, his curl stuck to his sweaty skin as his hands grabbed the sheets in an attempt to hold on to something. George’s back arched slightly and just then Ross pushed his finger inside him.

This time, nothing stopped George from moaning. That breathy, throaty gasp, a sound of pure abandon which George had down to a science. An involuntary wheeze came out of Ross’ throat and he moved his finger, almost as a sign of approval. And surely George understood it as one when a second moan followed the first. A shiver ran through George’s thighs, his hips moved and Ross couldn’t help but groan again. He moved his finger in slow thrusts but George… George must have been eager before he had knocked on his door. He adjusted so well, rocking back on his finger with verve. He grabbed the sheets with either hands and pulled his right leg up further in a plea for more access, for more contact, and Ross pushed a second finger inside him.

“Ross,” George whispered hoarsely, his cock shimmering in precum as the oil dripped down Ross’ skin and painted paths along his arm. To every thrust Ross offered George responded with a string of moans that bled into each other and echoed through the room. Louder than before, needier than before.

“Shh,” Ross murmured as he leaned down, his lips almost touching George’s ear. “Thin walls, George. Listen.” As if to underline his words Ross tilted his head.

There was the far-away creaking of the wooden stairs that lead to the rooms, the quiet noise of the people drinking in the bar. George’s breaths, the rustle of the sheets. The dull thud of boots coming down the corridor, and the faint but unmistakable sound of someone clearing their throat in the next room.

George’s eyes widened and Ross saw nervousness and lust rival each other in the greyish blue eyes. Underneath him, George tensed up as he tried to keep in the moans that had built up. A shiver ran through Ross. The effort George made to keep quiet while his hips rocked against his hand with force was such a thrilling contrast. His fingers gripped the sheets tighter, the muscles in his forearms tensed visibly and Ross couldn’t help himself. In a quick move he pulled his fingers from George, barely giving him the time to react to the sudden change. He grabbed George’s hips and felt his cock push against his hole for a wonderful moment of tension, of the slickness against his sensitive tip – and then, he pushed into him in a long thrust.

 _God_. The heat, the tightness, the _sensation_ of his cock sliding into George’s body was utterly exhilarating. Ross pressed his lips together to keep from gasping out his need and moved his hips – quickly, and with a force he struggled to control. Under him George writhed in pleasure, his head thrown to the side with his mouth wantonly open. If he gave a sound Ross didn’t notice. All he was preoccupied with was the feeling of his cock inside George, thrusting into him in a quick pace. A sudden wave of… of tension, pleasure built in his groin and with a quiet grunt he closed his eyes for a second as it washed over him. More than excitement, far from release, but a sensation that seemed to grab him and pull him under in the best possible way. Ross thrust deeper into George, his cock and groin throbbing in heat and desire. In his hands George’s hips writhed in tune with his movements and Ross saw his thrusts run through George’s body - his cock hard and leaking against his stomach, his chest heaving, his stiff nipples and god, the elegant column of his pale neck offered. Ross licked his lips and thrust his hips forward again, quickly and deeply. He pressed his lips together to keep quiet. In the back of his mind he could hear the sheets rustling, the bedframe creaking and George who, despite his best effort, gave delicious little sounds of pleasure which he hoped wouldn’t seep through the thin walls.

Under George’s rosy cheeks his mouth had become a thin line; if he bit his lips any harder he’d draw blood. Ross couldn’t help himself. With a muted grunt he let go of George’s hips and let himself fall forward. George’s hard cock pressed against his stomach and under him, George tried to swallow a moan as the angle of his thrust changed. Ross didn’t falter. His body demanded _more_ and his hips moved relentlessly, spurred on by the pressure in his groin that seemed to intensify with every move. Sweat pooled in the hollow of his throat and George’s scent tingled in his nose: lavender, sweat and sex. A combination he hadn’t smelled in too long and that went right into his head. His hips moved with fervour, pushing into George when the banker wrapped his legs around Ross’ middle. Ross’ right grabbed his thigh and the way George’s muscles worked under his hand made his mouth run dry. George’s legs held his hips close; Ross’ rhythm stumbled for a split second, George thrust back onto his cock and Ross felt like losing his mind.

George fucked and let himself be fucked in utter abandon. His hips rocked in tune with Ross’ thrusts while George’s legs tensed to pull him in. Short moves now but all the more deep, his cock buried in George’s inviting body. The banker moaned, turned his head and stared at Ross with a look of utter intoxication. Ross could barely catch his breath as he stared back at him. The grey eyes were clouded and god, George ground into him with force. His hands grabbed Ross’ neck, his curls, and not a moment later George licked into his mouth greedily. Ross gasped and caught George’s lower lip with his teeth, thrust his hips even deeper and ate the choked moan right off George’s mouth. He felt George’s nails on his shoulders and grunted when they left a sharp trail on his skin. George must be so damn close but Ross didn’t want it to be over yet. Too exhilarating the sensation, too intense the shivers of pleasure racing through him. Ross’ heart beat in staccato, his hips following the rhythm.

George’ hands slid down his back and grabbed Ross’ moving arse. The brunet gasped as George directed his thrusts with his hands, with his legs still wrapped around his middle and with his own rocking back on the cock inside him. This restriction, this support – Ross could barely wrap his head around the opposite actions George seemed to unite. His hips pushed against George’s strong thighs and plunged back into his willing body. The delicious pressure on his cock, the animalistic thrusts from both of them and the gasped sounds George tried so desperately to keep from slipping out – Ross’ groin began to tighten and he knew he was close. George’s cock rubbed against his stomach and every thrust spread his precum farther across his skin.

Ross grunted in arousal. George’s hands still rested on his arse and pressed himself against him in utter abandon as Ross nailed his sweet spot. He could feel George tighten under him, his thighs straining when he threw back his head. Ross couldn’t take his eyes off him: his eyelids fluttered as he presented his throat, a low rumble of groans on his rosy lips. The heaving chest pressed against Ross’ and he grunt deeply. His head was spinning yet at the same time Ross couldn’t stop even if he wanted. Too intense was the sensation, too _good_ the feeling of George under him, shivering with every brush to his prostate, skirting closer to the edge.

“Ross, god… Ross,” George moaned, so wantonly that Ross barely managed to keep quiet himself. George’s exclamation was on the very brink of being too loud, too drawn-out and making it incredibly thrilling. Ross’ right darted forward, his palm pushed against the bold mouth and god, his next thrust went deep. It tingled in Ross’ fingertips just to let go of George’s mouth right now. To have him gasp out at full volume and make everyone on the floor aware of what was going on behind closed doors. Ross pressed his lips together at the fleeting thought and tightened his hand against George’s lips. Gushes of hot breath hit his palm as George moaned against his skin without reserve now.

Ross’ whole body trembled. George’s hands grabbed Ross’ arse harder and damn, Ross let himself be directed by him. His cock thrust into George hard and fast by now, nailing his sweet spot with every push of his hips. Shivers ran through him, his skin sticky with sweat, his breath ragged as he moved on and on. Ross’ skin was on fire. His every nerve was alight and buzzing in the confines of his body, the tightness in his groin intensified as his cock twitched. Underneath him, George writhed like a madman, pushing himself closer to him with every move and god, Ross’ hips weren’t under his control anymore as he pushed forward in a quick, messy rhythm. In sudden clarity Ross realised that he wouldn’t be able to be quiet this time – not after all that teasing, all that tension in both of them. The rough cry in his throat built at the same high speed as his orgasm and with a frantic move his mouth pressed against George’s neck – just as the next thrust sent an uncontrollable shiver through him.

There was fire in his veins, in his throat, in his whole body and his orgasm hit with blinding force. Ross groaned loudly against George’s neck as each and every nerve in him seemed to contract and to react at the same time. His thighs shook as his hips pressed hard against George, his cock trembling inside him and spending his load. Ross barely noticed George’s fingers digging in his skin or his gasp against his hand as he came moments after him – too intense was the force of his climax as it pulled at his body and his every pore, making him shudder and writhe without direction. He felt George’s cock twitch against his stomach as he came between their sweaty bodies.  George’s body shook under Ross’ weight and he gasped against the hand on his mouth, his Adam’s apple jumping hectically in his throat next to Ross’ lips. His passage contracted around Ross’ cock and god, the intensity almost robbed Ross of his mind. His teeth grazed George’s neck as he tried to keep quiet, his hand clasped tightly across the banker’s mouth as they both rode out their orgasms in abandon. Shock after shock of pleasure surged through Ross, chasing each other and pulling at his very core. His heart drummed hard and he collapsed onto George’s body. His chest heaved under Ross, his eyes were half-closed and his hips still pushed against Ross. Slower now, but caught in the spell of his orgasm. The grip of his hands on Ross’ arse eased but Ross still pressed his palm on George’s mouth, his face in the crook of his neck. Sparks danced behind his closed eyes as he felt the aftershocks of his climax – little spasms in his groin and thighs prolonged his pleasure as he lay here, motionless, his cock still inside George. With some effort he turned his head.

“Will you be quiet?” he mumbled into George’s ear, his voice raw, his words dragging.

Underneath his hand, George nodded.

“Good,” Ross murmured and pulled his hand away from George’s mouth.

Then, he moved, felt his cock slip from George’s hole. The banker gave an almost inaudible gasp and his hands let go of Ross as he sat up. God, his muscles were tired – both his mind and his body still seemed to be caught in a gentle haze when he climbed off the bed and turned his back to George. Ross grabbed his breeches and pulled a handkerchief from his pockets; scantily, he wiped the traces of George’s pleasure from his stomach and cleaned himself up. Ross collected his clothes and dressed himself again while he heard George shuffle in his back. His body still drummed pleasantly and for the first time today Ross felt utterly calm. Neither anger nor spite vexed his mind – this relaxed feeling of satisfaction didn’t even vanish when he turned around to see George lying in his bed, a sheet modestly draped around his hips.

Ross put on his heavy overcoat and opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone step into the corridor. The click of the closing door and the metallic clinking of the key seeped into George’s room. George lifted his eyebrow slightly and Ross turned his head to listen. The heavy boots on the floorboards, the creaking of the wood as he passed them, and finally, the rhythmic steps on the stairs growing quieter as the man walked down towards the taproom.

“Like I said,” Ross muttered and opened the door, “thin walls.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
